


high for this || evak

by evakxoslo



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: Alt er Love, Evak - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Random - Freeform, SKAM, noorva
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakxoslo/pseuds/evakxoslo
Summary: Isak and Even are in love, together, but both still have their girlfriends.There'll be a lot of fluff, hopefully you'll like it.xo, evakxoslops. about the tag, i dont really know where the story will be going in the future, bare with me ^^





	1. come dream with me.

His one hand gripping the handle in the bus, the other one simply hanging down from his shoulder, Isak was standing in the bus. His heart was pounding in his chest faster than ever, but that was the only thing that moved in that moment. The bus he was in was stuck in a traffic jam, and it seemed like it would take much longer than he expected it to.  
  
Physically seen, his chest should have exploded by now, he thought. 6 more stations. Thoughts came over him, of what could go wrong and what he could mess up, wasn’t he late already? He pulled out his phone in a hurry, he totally forgot to check the time since he left his apartment.  
  
He was 20 minutes early, it was just 17:40 (5:40 pm). A laugh escaped his lips. How ridiculous he acted, worrying about so much, stressing out that hard.  
  
The bus started moving, but only for a few meters, then it stopped again. A look af the driver’s navigator told him that the traffic jam wouldn’t be much longer, so Isak trusted it and hoped for the pending cars to start moving soon.  
  
A familiar face appeared in his head, he immediately smiled. He couldn’t wait to see his face again, to touch his soft, lucious hair once more, to embrace him in his arms once again. To feel his skin on his own.  
  
They reached a station. 5 more to go.  
  
Why did the traffic have to be so stuck today? Usually the traffic in Oslo was in a nice flow, but today was just out of the world. He wished the bus could go faster.  
His phone vibrated against his legs, he took it out and looked at the screen.  
  
1 new message from Emma: Where are you??  
  
He shook his head. He had to stop this. By now he already knew that he wanted nothing from her, but his heart was too kind to break it up.  
  
He was waiting for a miracle to help, but as far as he knew his life, there wouldn’t be one coming, which was quite saddening. "Stop thinking about this. Now.", he thought to himself.  
  
The bus suddenly started moving, and it drove to the next four stations without an interruption by any traffic, only once or twice because of red lights. His heart sipped a beat.  
  
A few minutes after the traffic loosened up, he arrived. The doors opened, and he walked out, hesitantly. He straightened his jacket, took a deep breath and walked to the familiar house. Trying to get his head clean, he knocked after standing in front of the door for a few seconds.  
  
He heard something shuffle, and steps stomping, then tapping closer to the door. He grinned at the mat in front of him. The nervousness was kicking in again. The door opened and Even peeked out. He smiled even more than Isak, if that was possible.  
  
"Uhm, you’re a bit early, well… I kind of still have to dress, I just showered. Do you mind?" Isak shook his head, Even opened the door further so Isak was able to slip inside, but without any people that could be walking down the street seeing him this exposed.  
  
Isak laughed blushingly. Even joined in. He only wore a towel wrapped around his hips. Isak examined the boy in front of him, Even raised an eyebrow featured by a devilish, laughing smirk. It took Isak probably a minute to pull out of his gaze, then he looked at Even. As soon as he saw his face, he blushed red and looked down.  
  
Even walked closer to him, took his snapback off his head and let the blond curls fall into his lover’s face. He smiled sheepishly. "You look beautiful." Isak smiled even more and looked up, his eyes meeting the clear, blue ones of his opposite. "So do you." He quickly grabbed a blue shirt and a trouser from the chair next to him and put it on. Isak pouted.  
  
Even laughed. "You'll get enough of that later." The smaller boy in front of him chuckled.  
  
"Come on", Even said as he grabbed Isak's hand and pulled him closer. His hands traced down the younger boy's back and left crazy chills on his spine. Isak closed his eyes to hide his desire to get a bit more. Then he felt a pair of lips on his forehead, his nose and cheek, and soon they closed the space between their lips. A sparkle went through both their bodies. Kisses were nothing new, yet it still felt as special as the first time.   
Even pulled away. Isak raised a questioning eyebrow. "I want to show you something." And like that Even took Isak's hand and pulled him to the door.   
To Isak's surprise Even turned right at the outer corner of his house, walked a bit further to the back, pulled a door open and led him up a staircase. It led them to some kind of window, but bigger.   
Somehow Isak never noticed the door being there before, despite all the times he sneaked into Even’s room overthe back of the huse into the window and out again. It was a beautiful spot on the roof to sit on.  
  
The cool air was grazing their faces, Isak shivered a little. Even pulled him closer, hugging him from behind and pointing to a spot on/at the horizon.  
"Maybe that's where all the other Isaks and Evens live. What do you think?"  
  
Isak nodded.  
  
"What is this place?", he asked after watching the sun set for a few minutes.  
  
"I usually come here to draw. It makes me disconnect with all the stuff thats going on and connect with myself, it makes me able to actually focus on myself for once, not always the problems going on, you know?"   
Isak nodded as he listened to soothing voice, also feeling him talk. It felt nice to have Even’s vibrating chest underneath his neck, he loved the feeling.  
  
"It's really nice, I like it.", Isak commented. Even nodded.  
  
"Can't I just stay up here with you forever? Can I do that?", Even asked, giving him endlessly many light kisses on his head.  
  
"It's your roof, so it's up to you; but of course we can. I'd love to."  
  
Even nuzzled his nose into the smaller boy's hair, inhaling the sweet scent of... Well, of what? He wasn't sure what he should identify it as, it just smelled like Isak. And it hat a hint of something that he imagined only the man of his life would smell like, the thought made him smile. Maybe they both were the man of the other one's life, but only future could tell.  
  
"What is it?", Isak asked curiously, turning his head so he could face the beautiful face above him.  
  
"Nothing", he replied; "I'm just really happy."  
  
And with that, a comfortable silence filled with smiles, kisses, sweet compliments and some more speculating about Evens and Isaks, the night went by.


	2. hotter than hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Emma are "working themselves through struggles", and an evak-ish party happens.

Isak hurried down the hallway, constantly hearing the clock ticking in the back of his mind. He slept in, and not only a little bit, more like the first 50 minutes. It wouldn't have been that bad, but he casually skipped a few chemistry classes here and there, so his absence limit was rather tight than allowing to miss another lesson.  
  
The reason why he was late is that his phone died over night. The alarm didn’t ring, and his mum wouldn’t have bothered anyways. She had one of her episodes at the moment, it was an ignorant one. There were different types of episodes that his mum had, but the ignorant one always made Isak feel like she never even wanted him at all. He knew it wasn’t true, but he couldn’t help it.  
  
Reaching the classroom door, he quickly knocked and tried to catch his breath until he heard someone calling him in.  
  
He entered and was greeted by his teacher raising an eyebrow. "Mr. Valtersen, is there a reason why you missed the first two thirds of our lesson?"  
  
"Yes, and I’m really sorry about being so late. I had some family stuff to clear out, I hope that’s okay." He quickly made up a lie, the teachers knew that his parents were split up and that none of them set a clear end to their rest-relationship. If they fought, they still put a lot of emotion into it, even though they both claimed that they were over the other one.  
  
The teacher nooded and pointed his head over to Isak’s seat. He quickly sat down and got his notes out. He hated standing in front of the class so long, all eyes on him, even though it was his mistake which brought him there.  
  
Emma, who was sitting behind him, poked his back and whisper-asked whether everything was okay or not. Isak nodded, even though he knew it wasn’t. He just wanted to end this awkward situation.  
  
Soon, chemistry was over and everybody hurried outside. Isak did so too, trying to make as big circles around Emma as possible. Even and him were a thing that only started a few days ago, at a costume pre-drink with Emma and Sonja, his girlfriend.  
  
Even had been a bit blue due to a couple beers, and him and Sonja had a small argument. Isak, if he was completely honest, had liked to see that. Back then he didn’t know if he even had a slight chance to get closer to Even, but that was the one and he took it. Or well, Even did. He and Isak flew while Sonja was probably in the bathroom being close to exploding, and Emma sitting next to her, trying to calm her temper. Even had grabbed his bike and motioned Isak onto the luggage carrier, and they had left as soon as they could. Even had shown him a park, which was one of the few parks that were completely empty at night in Oslo. Twenty minutes later, they had been kissing on a bench, and that was the moment Isak was sure that he liked the God, literally, in front of him.  
  
Isak smiled at the memory. And then bumped into someone, because he didn’t pay attention where he was going. Someone cursed under a sharp breath, he accidentally spilled his books as he hit Isak’s shoulder. Isak looked up, worried, and recognized the hair immediately.  
  
"Hei.", he smiled.  
  
Even looked up, in totaly surprise. "Hallo! Oh my god, I should pay more attention to where I’m going…", he ended his sentence in a slight laugh. Isak smiled even more, the other boy’s laugh always made his stomach flutter.  
  
Their moment was interrupted when Emma showed up behind him.  
  
"Where did you go? It fucking seems like you're avoiding me. Is it like that, Isak?", she was clearly pissed. Even chuckled. "What's there to laugh about?", she scream-yelled, "This isn't funny!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but not everything in this world is about you, I didn’t laugh about you. It's not my fault that my girlfriend just happened to accidentally slip and catch herself in a really weird looking way, but-" Isak stopped listening.  
  
The moment Even said his girlfriend, a pain shot through his heart. The blood pumping through his ears was audible, it was like in the movies. Bad news were told, the main character in that scene couldn’t hear anything else after the sentence that included it was finished.  
  
He knew that they were together, he knew it before and he knows it now, but he had had hopes. Even though they had something, who knew how long it’d actually last.  
  
"What's going on here?", Sonja asked. Emma blushed crimson red and looked down, too embarrassed to tell Sonja. "Nothing, all's sorted.", the blonde girl’s boyfriend replied. Isak's face still looked really down, Even noticed. Of course he did, but he didn't let it show that that view broke his heart.  
  
A few seconds later, Emma grabbed Isak’s arm, hooked herself in it and nodded good bye to the others.  
  
Emma pulled Isak into a close small room, it seemed like some kind of cabin.  
  
"What's up with you not replying to my texts all the time? Ever since you met that", her tone of voice hinted disgust, "Even, it seems like you don't even want anything from me anymore. Are you gay or what? God, I'm so sick of this."  
  
Isak looked down. If he was honest to himself, he didn't know. Yes, he and Even had something; but Emma was just a thing for him at first too, she was the one that wanted a relationship. He still saw it as more as a thing, but kind of a not-wanted, more one-sided relationship.  
  
It was different with Even. It was just a thing, both saw it that way, but it also was more than just a thing, if that made sense.  
  
Isak shrugged. "Well, if you want to prove me that you and I are still together, come with me to the party at Julian's tonight. He's from a first year as well, and a master at throwing parties. Last chance, Isak, if you mess it up, I'm gone for -"  
  
He pulled her into a kiss, despite the fact that he didn't really feel like it. He just wanted her to stop talking, so the guilt wouldn't eat him up alive.  
  
She eagerly kissed him back. A few seconds later they broke apart, she hugged him, he hugged her back and that was it. She seemed like this already made up for him, as if she never had a burst out and as if their life was all glitters and rainbows again.  
  
He smiled at her, told her that he had biology and left.  
  
After school he went straight home. He wasn’t really in the mood to see anyone, especially not after another wave of guilt flooded him while he was on the bus.  
The party started at 9 pm, he arrived half an hour later.  
  
The house was filled up already, but he spotted Jonas pretty easily. He was sitting in a booth with Eva, Vilde, Noora, William (much to his surprise, he though that he was still in London), Sana, Chris, a couple other guys he didn’t know, Magnus, Mahdi and the other Chris.  
  
“Hey peeps”, he greeted them, everyone smiled or nodded back. He sat down, and soon his “girlfriend” appeared as well, placing herself in his lap. She smiled brightly the whole time, and even waved Sonja and Even over to their table.  
  
Except the bass in the background, everything was pretty quiet for about 20 minutes, each person sipped on their beer can. After everyone was having a few cans , Vilde came up with an idea.  
  
She thought that they could play truth or dare, which is the most cliché game to play at a party, but all of them were in.  
A couple rounds went by, Mahdi had to ex a beer, Vilde and Magnus had to dirty talk in front of the group (which turned pretty awkward very soon), Eva has to suck one of William’s toes, and well, now it was Even’s turn.  
  
To clarify, everybody except Isak was slightly to pretty drunk at that point. Isak only drank one can, and drank it slowly, so he only had a bubbling stomach to deal with.  
  
Jonas spun the bottle, laughed in a tipsy tone of voice as it stopped turning, started to break out into a full laugh basically pissing himself because he found it so funny - the bottle pointed to Isak.  
  
“Go get your ma-*hiccups*-man”, he slurred, after Isak nearly tripped while getting up.  
  
He sat down next to Even, waiting for the task. It was Eva’s turn to choose the task, and since she and Jonas were the only ones in their group knowing about Isak’s crush, she said that they’d have to make out for two minutes.  
  
Even started smirking. He motioned Isak onto his lap, and before Eva could start the timer, Even placed the first kiss on Isak’s neck.  
  
Sana coughed. “Uhm, guys - for the sake of us all, please leave it at making out okay? Nothing further, the knowledge that probably 50 percent of you are watching porn at least once a day is enough for me already. No need to see it live.”  
  
Isak nodded, his head was starting to pump the blood through his veins, the situation was heating up. Isak’s hands found Even’s neck, their lips touched, and everything ignited. To top it off, Hotter Than Hell by Dua Lipa started playing.  
  
Isak shifted, bringing a bit more motion into their actions.  
  
Soon, both felt like it was only them in the room, everything else blended out, the purple lights and the song in the background.  
  
Even knew the song, so he broke apart from Isak’s lips a few times just to show his karaoke skills off, his husky, kind of raspy voice making the scene just hotter.  
Their tongues danced together, smiles lingering in their kisses.  
  
The only interruption they kind of were aware of were Sonja and Emma exchanging looks, becoming pissed and then them leaving, but not really at the same time - they didn’t care and just went on doing their thing.  
  
When Eva told them that the two minutes were over, neither of them cared, or stopped, for that matter. Isak broke apart from the kiss after a couple seconds anyways, he needed air. His face was blushing red, lips red and swollen. Even was proud of his work.  
  
When they looked up at the others, they were either looking away because they weren’t comfortable with two people making out in front of them, or raising an eyebrow.  
  
Jonas highfived Eva and smirked.  
  
Both of the boys blushed. To overplay their embarrassment and also to save Isak out of his (he wasn’t that good at hiding it), Even spun the bottle and damned one of the guys Isak didn’t know to eat a couple of gummy bears off of Penetrator Chris’ stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I hope this chapter made sense throughout. If not - feel free to ask :)  
> It kind of feels like this chapter is a mess, I apologize for that.  
> I hope you liked it!  
> xo, Rosa


End file.
